Nyanko no Ai
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Takao terpaksa pindah ke Asrama Seme dari Asrama Uke. dan dia bertemu seorang Tsundere tingkat akut. /"Kok aku jadi kucing!"/ "Ka-kau... takao!" CH.2 Update... RnR yak :v
1. Chapter 1

**Nyanko no Ai**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

.

.

* * *

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari ter-sial untuk seorang Takao Kazunari.

Kamar tempat tinggalnya yang seharusnya di gedung _uke_ –entah kenapa kepala asrama memberi namanya begitu–sedang bocor besar-besaran. Jadi dengan–amat–terpaksa, Takao harus pindah ke gedung seberang. Gedung _seme_.

Hanya untuk memberi tahu kalian saja. Fiksi ini bukan bertema _AlphaOmegaVerse,_ jadi di harap untuk tidak mengambil kesimpulan itu hanya karena dengan nama gedung asrama para laki-laki yang bernama ' _Seme_ dan _Uke_ '. Abaikan yang ini.

"Jadi aku harus pindah? Kenapa harus di gedung seberang?" pertanyaan dengan suara miris terucap dari mulut Takao.

" _Gomenne…_ kalau saja ada ruangan kosong disini… sayangnya ruangan kosong hanya ada di gedung _seme_ …" –Ootsubo Taisuke, seorang ketua asrama di asrama _uke_. Dia _senpai_ yang tergolong ramah pada siapapun. Tapi sekalinya dia marah, asrama akan menjadi kapal pecah dalam kurun waktu kurang dari hitungan menit. Jadi semua warga di gedung _uke_ , mau tak mau harus ramah padanya. Ikhlas tak ikhlas.

"Haah… ya sudah, aku akan merapihkan barang-barangku dulu, Ootsubo- _senpai_ …" Takao pamit undur diri dengan lesu. Sedangkan Ootsubo hanya bisa menatap iba dari kejauhan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tess…Tess…**_

Bukan Takao yang sedang menangis. Bukan pula suara rintihan air hujan dari luar. Melainkan bocornya pipa air utama tepat di atas kamar Takao.

"Miris banget sih kamarku ini…" ucapnya sambil mengepak pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya.

"Kayaknya seminggu gak akan cukup deh. Yang bocor kan pipa air utama… ah selesai"

Ia menggeret satu kopor berukuran cukup besar, dua ransel, dan satu _tote bag_. Ribet? Ya sepertinya begitu.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi… kamar ku…" dengan kalimat perpisahan sementaranya itu, Takao Kazunari melangkah pergi dari kamarnya, serta ke gedung selatan–asrama _uke_ menuju gedung utara–asrama _seme_.

Tak ada yang mengantarnya ke sana. Tak ada yang berkata 'kami akan merindukanmu'. Tak ada yang hanya sekedar mengantarnya sampai _lobby_. Namun pernyataan itu di hapusnya cepat-cepat setelah melihat salah seorang lelaki–yang sebenarnya dia tak kenal–dengan pose tangan di lipat di dada, dan tampak menunggu seseorang. Dia menggunakan almamater yang sama dengan Takao, namun ada pin yang berbeda dengannya. Kalau dia satu sekolah dengan Takao, mengapa Takao tak pernah melihatnya ya?

Lelaki itu berkaca mata. Rambutnya berwarna hijau–kalau di mata orang normal itu aneh, sayangnya Takao termasuk orang yang tidak normal–, di tangan kirinya–yang terbalut kain pita putih–terdapat benda berbentuk _pinguin_ mini lucu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya–yang kosong–di masukkan kedalam kantung celana.

Keren? Sangat –bagi Takao.

" _A-ano…_ " panggilnya "…kau menunggu siapa ya?"

Namun lelaki itu tidak merespon. Tidak pula sekedar menengok.

" _Ano…_ " Takao sudah seperti manusia bodoh yang berbicara dengan patung porselen.

"Takao Kazunari." Ucapnya. Suaranya tidak seperti orang bertanya, tapi dia yakin kalau orang itu bertanya.

" _H-hai…_ eh?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu tangan kanan itu di gunakan untuk menggeret kopor berwarna hitam dari tangan Takao. Satu ranselnya di ambil dan di singgahkan di pundak kirinya.

"Eh, gak usah repot-repot…err–"

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku peduli – _nodayo_. Dan namaku Midorima Shintarou" jelas lelaki itu cepat-cepat dan kembali menggeret si kopor malang.

' _Eh?_ – _nodayo_?' "A-ah! Bagaimana kalau aku panggil Shin- _chan_?" usul Takao sok akrab. Yah, memang dari sananya Takao itu sok akrab sih.

 _ **Bruukk**_

Setelah kalimat usulan di keluarkan dari mulut Takao, tanpa sebab kopor dan ransel itu jatuh dari badan Midorima. "Kerjakan sendiri" dan lelaki itu berlenggang duluan meninggalkan Takao yang _sweatdropped_ dan bingung.

' _Eh? Apa salahku…_ '

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Hosh… hosh…_ jauh juga gedung utara itu ya…" lenguhnya.

Bagaimana tidak jauh? Letak gedung selatan itu sama seperti dari sekolah ke apartemennya dua kali bolak-balik. Mana tadi mereka harus mengitari sekolah dan melewati beberapa pos penjagaan. Bahkan Takao sendiri tidak tahu mengapa asrama _seme_ dan _uke_ itu di jaga ketat dan banyak peraturannya.

"Kita sudah sampai – _nanodayo_ "

' _Eh?_ – _nanodayo? Dan, ugh, aku juga bisa melihat kalau kita sudah sampai kali_ ' Takao harus ekstra sabar di depan lelaki ini.

"Ah Midorima! Pindahan sementara ya?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai merah-hitam. Perasaanku saja atau orang-orang di gedung _seme_ itu aneh-aneh? –pikir Takao.

"Iya – _nodayo_ " yang ini juga tidak kalah aneh –tambah Takao.

Matanya menyipit ke arah belakang "Oi, aku Kagami Taiga! Salam kenal!"

"A-ah! Iya, salam kenal. Urr… Kagami - _san_?"

"Kagami _dake ii yo_. _Ja,_ aku mau ke kamar Aomine dulu. _Bye_ ~" dan lelaki alis cabang itu pergi melenggang mendahului Midorima dan Takao.

"Uhm… _ano_ … Shin– Midorima- _san_? Ka-kamarku di mana ya?" ralat Takao saat nyaris memanggil nama Midorima dengan panggilan buatannya. Dia tidak mau di kacangi selama di asrama asing ini sendiri hanya karena salah sebut nama. Tapi sepertinya, itu akan terjadi.

Midorima memicing ke arahnya "Cari sendiri"

Kalau ini di _anime-anime_ , mungkin kepala Takao–serta wajahnya–sudah berwarna merah _plus_ asap-asap imajiner di atasnya. Takao kesal dengan sikap ke-kanak-kanakan ini.

 _Ugh, Takao? Bukannya kau juga begitu?_

"Salah apa sih aku…" Takao berjalan ke pojokkan gedung dan pundung di sana. Tanpa sadar, dia malah sudah terlelap dalam posisi jongkok dan membelakangi jalanan. Posisi yang begitu _ambigay_ bagi beberapa _gay_. Eh?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hoaaam…. Jam berapa ini?" tanya Takao yang bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah: empuk.

"Eh? EEHHH? Lho kok aku bisa di sini?!" tanya Takao dengan logat _jawa_ yang di pinjam dari negara sebelah.

Takao terbangun di sebuah ruangan berwarna _crème_ muda dengan plafon putih. Satu jendela yang di depannya terdapat meja belajar. Satu lemari berukuran sedang di pojokkan kamar. Kopor dan ranselnya tertata manis di depan lemari itu. Dan satu kasur _single_ yang tengah di tidurinya. Satu pertanyaan terbesit di otaknya.

" _Siapa yang membawaku ke sini? Seingatku aku sedang pundung…"_

 _ **Gubrakk!**_

Mendengar suara ganjal dari luar kamar, Takao berjalan untuk mengecek–

" _Itte-te…_ Kuroko- _cchi_ _tte sa_ – eh? Ah! _Konbanwa…_ " Takao cengok di depan pintu kamar barunya sendiri. Di depannya baru saja ada dua makhluk _ghaib_ yang sedang tumpang tindih di depan kamarnya.

" _K-konbanwa…_ oh ja-jadi ini masih malam ya?" tanya Takao. Seingatnya saat dia pundung itu masih sore.

"Yap, sudah jam setengah sepuluh- _ssu_! Jam sepuluh nanti jangan kelayapan kayak kita ya- _ssu_!" Takao dibuat bingung oleh lelaki kepala kuning dan biru–yang diam sedari tadi.

"Kise- _kun_ , sepertinya kita kurang sopan." Mata si surai biru muda itu melirik ke arah temannya. "Mari perkenalkan. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan ini temanku, Kise Ryouta" jelasnya.

Takao mengangguk "Ah, iya aku ta–"

"Kuroko- _cchi hidoi-ssu_! Masa aku di bilang teman! Aku ini kan keka–HMPH!" tangan seputih susu itu digunakan sang empu untuk membekap orang di sebelahnya.

Takao _sweatdropped_ ditempat melihat tingkah laku penghuni asrama _seme_ yang terlampau aneh.

"A-aku…Takao Kazunari… _yoroshiku ne…_ " Takao menggaruk-garuk surai hitamnya yang tidak gatal. "Err.. boleh aku tanya, mengapa aku bisa di dalam kamar ini?"

Kise dan Kuroko yang sedang mesra(?) itu tiba-tiba diam serempak. Takao tampak tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer ini.

" _Ano_ –"

"Midorima- _kun_ yang membawa Takao- _kun_ ke sini…" jelas si surai biru muda dengan tampang teflon.

' _Shin-_ chan?' batin Takao sok akrab.

"Iya- _ssu_ " Kise angkat suara setelah mulutnya tidak dibekap Kuroko lagi "dia menggendong Takao- _cchi_ ala _bridal_ gitu- _ssu_! Semuanya dia yang menyiapkan! Waah aku sirik- _ssu_ "

Otak–agak lemot–Takao mencerna apa yang di maksud teman baru, dan seketika wajahnya berubah merah.

"Uhm… boleh aku tahu dimana kamar Sh–Midorima- _kun_?" tanyanya.

Kise dan Kuroko saling tatap-tatapan. " _Ii kedo.._ "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Takao galau sekarang.

Antara ketuk, atau enggak.

' _Ano… Midorima-_ kun. _Terima kasih atas jasa mu tadi sore'_

Takao menggeleng.

' _Midorima-_ kun _? Ah, aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menaruhku di tempat yang seharusnya'_

Takao menggeleng lagi. _Ambigay_ sekali pernyataanya.

"Ayo ketuk!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tangan itu di majukan ke depan pintu… dan…

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/n:**

HAHAHAHHAA BARU BUAT FIC BARU UDAH YANG LAIN AJA HAHAHHA :V

BETEWE ADAYANG NUNGGUIN MEAO? /gak

okeh.

KYUU TAU KALO INI NGEGANTUNG ENDINGNYA.

GAJE PULA. SORI. LAGI PENGEN UPDATE DI MINGGU KOSONG INI HUHU :V

so, lanjut ato kaga? :v

pendek kan A/n nya? ha :v sumannakatta :v

asikin aja ya? :v

Akhirkata,

 **Read and Review ya~**

peluk hangat,

 **KiKyuu**


	2. Chapter 2

_Takao galau sekarang. Antara ketuk, atau enggak._

' _Ano… Midorima-kun. Terima kasih atas jasa mu tadi sore'_

 _Takao menggeleng._

' _Midorima-kun? Ah, aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menaruhku di tempat yang seharusnya'_

 _Takao menggeleng lagi. Ambigay sekali pernyataanya._

" _Ayo ketuk!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri._

 _Tangan itu di majukan ke depan pintu… dan…_

* * *

.

.

 **Nyanko no Ai**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Divergence!AU,**_ _and a little_ _ **canonfic**_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Takao Kazunari mengetuk pintu mahoni di depannya.

"Ya tunggu sebentar"

 _ **Deg!**_

Jantung Takao berdegup kencang. Otaknya tiba-tiba _blank_. Dia lupa mau bicara apa dengan makhluk aneh di dalam ruangan ini.

 _ **Ceklek…**_

Pintu terbuka, dan memunculkan 'makhluk aneh' yang di maksud Takao. _Wait._ Makhluk aneh?

"Hn? Ada perlu apa?" si surai hijau lumut melipat tangan di dada. Ini yang dia maksud makhluk aneh? Lelaki ber kacamata yang tampan ini? _Uhuk_.

Takao merunduk malu.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, si surai hijau berbalik dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar "Kalau tidak ada perlu cepat kembali ke kamar. Sebentar lagi sudah waktu istirahat–"

"Sh-Shin- _chan_ …" Takao menahan tangan si surai hijau–sebut saja Midorima.

Midorima menoleh. Takao masih merunduk malu. "… _A-arigatou…_ Ma-maaf telah merepotkanmu…"

"Kau berat – _nodayo_ "

 _ **STAB!**_

"Barang bawaanmu juga banyak, ribet – _nodayo_ "

 _ **STAB! STAB!**_

"Saat aku menggendongmu, kau terus menciumi leherku – _nodayo_ "

 _ **STAB! STAB! STAB!**_

Kini, tiga tombak imajiner telah bersarang di dada Takao. Takao yang tengah mendongak dengan wajah merah _plus_ , air mata. _But, wait._ Dia tidak merasa menciumi leher Midorima deh.

" _S-souka_ … Ma-maaf ya…" kembali dia rundukan wajahnya, dan Takao melepas genggaman tangannya. Berbalik badan, pergi menjauh.

Midorima menghela nafas panjang. "Ck, cengeng."

 _ **Hup!**_

"Eh?"

Takao tidak tahu apa yang terjadi barusan. Yang dia ingat hanyalah; dia berbalik arah sambil menahan air mata–karena telah di permalukan–dan tiba-tiba dirinya sudah berada di dekapan hangat seorang… Midorima Shintarou?

"A-aku bukan melakukan ini karena peduli – _nodayo_! I-itu hanya karena, kalau semua orang tahu aku sudah menangisi seorang penghuni baru… urusannya bakal panjang – _nanodayo_!" Iya. Meski dia bilang begitu, pelukannya makin erat.

Takao tersenyum kecil—walau masih ada sisa air mata—di dalam pelukan si _tsundere_.

"Ka-kata _kaa-san_ juga… kalau ada orang yang sedih harus dipeluk _nanodayo_!" tambahnya. Oh. Midorima tuh anak mami ya?

" _Arigatou…_ Shin- _chan_ …" dan Takao membalas pelukkan Midorima. Surai hijau kaget dengan perilaku tiba-tiba si penghuni baru. _Well_ , 'si penghuni baru' itu juga kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tibamu Ace- _sama_.

Yah, meski begitu, mereka malah menikmati acara peluk-pelukan itu tanpa sadar. Entah delusi apa yang sedang dibayangkan kedua lelaki hormon kegedean. Dan… posisi mereka yang terbilang _ambigay_ jika di lihat orang manapun.

" _Uhuk… uhuk…_ Midorima punya gebetan niyee~ _uhuk_ … _HOEK_ …"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi acara delusi Midorima dan Takao.

"Ciyee Midorima~ sirik gara-gara masih jomblo ya? _Uhuk…_ "

Ah, dua suara.

"Apa–"

Dengan secepat kilat, Midorima melepas pelukan itu dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar tanpa menoleh ke arah Takao lagi. Takao hanya bisa _cengok_ di gantung (?) begitu saja.

"Uhm? Takao? Biarin, dia _tsundere._ " sapa seseorang, suaranya tidak asing.

Si _raven_ menoleh "Hm? Uh, ah… Kagami. ahaha… begitu kah?" Takao tersenyum miris—menggantikan senyum tulus tadi.

"Iya, dia _tsundere_. Sabar-sabar ya kalau mau jadi pasangan dia." kali ini suara serak-serak basah dan masih asing bagi Takao. "Ah iya. Aku Aomine Daiki, pacar Kagami"

Dan Takao ber oh ria. Apa semua orang di sini _gay_? Bahkan mereka tidak begitu memperasalahkannya. _Oh gosh_.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini si _raven_ tengah berbaring di atas kasur barunya. Tangan kiri digunakan untuk memampah kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain berusaha menghentikan detakkan di dadanya.

"Ta-tadi… kita pelukan, yah?"

Wajahnya memerah saat mengingat hangatnya dekapan Midorima. _Pffftt_ –Takao merasa akan coretmenjadicaloncoret _gay_.

"Sebenarnya dia melakukan itu untuk menyemangatiku atau apa? Aku merasa di gantung."

Wajahnya cemberut. _Yeah_ , Takao dihempaskan ke jurang, lalu diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh, dan kembali di hempaskan. Tentu saja serasa digantung.

" _MOU!_ "

 _Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk!_

" _Baka ore!_ " hinanya sendiri sambil memukuli bantal tak bersalah ke kepalanya. Dan urr– dia emang bodoh kan— _uhuk_.

"Haah! Mending aku tidur. Besok minggu 'kan?"

Dengan kata tersebut, Takao jatuh terlelap di kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ta-tadi aku ngapain…"

Disaat bersamaan, Midorima Shintarou tengah me-reka ulang apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh nalurinya.

"T-terus ada si Baka sama Aho ya? Sshh… _image_ ku hancur…" pundung. Satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otak jenius surai hijau. "Bagaimana ini _Kerosuke…_ "

Mungkin karena sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada penghuni baru, Midorima _galau mode_ -nya sudah keterlaluan (dan berubah menjadi OOC) hingga berkonsultasi pada porselen katak hijau.

Saking sibuknya pundung, sampai tidak sadar kalau ada penyusup(?) main masuk kedalam kamar _kinclong_ -nya.

"Hn? Midorima?" sadar akan ada seorang coretcabeboncelcoret masuk, Midorima menoleh. "Aku dengar kau habis berpelukan dengan penghuni baru ya?"

Dan dia kembali pundung ditemani Kerosuke.

"H-hoi! Midorima?"

' _Ini Akashi ore-sama ya? Yaudah deh, curhat aja._ ' Dan mungkin karena sudah pasrah, dia memilih untuk curhat.

 _Wait_. Sejak kapan Midorima jadi kayak abege kepalang cinta monyet?

"Akashi…" yang dipanggil Akashi berjalan mendekat. "IMEJ KU HANCUR HUAAAAAAAAA."

—Ah ya. Memang sudah hancur kok.

"Ssh… cupcupcup, jangan nangis cupcup… mama nyanyiin nina bobo ya?" tangan mungil yang (ternyata) memegang gunting merah digunakan sang empu untuk menepuk (baca: memukul) bokong Midorima. "Nina bobo… oh nina bobo… kalau tidak bobo, ditusuk gunting…"

Dalam sekejap Midorima langsung tertidur dilengan bergunting.

 _And wait_. Sejak kapan si coretcabeboncelcoret berubah menjadi mamanya Midorima?

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi. Hal menyenangkan untuk semua penghuni asrama _seme_ SMA Kairakuseishuutousen. Namun tidak untuk Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari.

Kenapa? Ya pasti karena kejadian _absurd_ kemarin malam.

Peluk, dipeluk, dan… tertangkap basah. Bahkan seisi arama sudah tahu. (Akibat dua mulut ember pasangan _bakacouple_ AhoBaka).

Hancur lebur imej Midorima selaku kepala asrama. Untung saja wakil kepala asrama—Akashi Seijuuro, yang juga temannya, mau membantu meringankan rasa malunya. Dengan cara: kembali dekat dengan Midorima.

Ah, lupa dibilang. Seisi penghuni asrama _seme_ selain _absurd_ , gaje, deelel, mereka juga _gay_. Ya. Hvmv. Jadi tidak aneh kalau dimalam hari kalian mendengar suara 'anh' 'terus!' dan sebagainya, kemudian digedor-gedor Midorima.

Mengenai cara memperbaiki imej: Akashi kembali dekat dengan Midorima, sebenarnya mereka berdua itu mantan. Ya. Mantan. M. A. N. T. A. N. Lima huruf dua suku kata. Terlebih Akashi itu paling tidak bisa di gosipin (penghuni asrama _seme_ juga suka nge-gosip bak Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga) jadi dengan dekat sama si coretcabeboncelcoret, memungkinkan imejnya kembali normal.

Ah, kalau kejadian semalam, tolong dilupakan. Midorima kadang (baca: memang) suka berubah seperti bocah saat dekat dengan Akashi, apa lagi kalau Midorima terkena masalah yang dia tidak bisa selesaikan. (padahal Midorima selalu berkata: bisa melakukan apapun sendiri.)

Di sisi lain, Takao, masih terlelap dan membuat pulau di bantalnya.

Ya. Masih molor.

Apa kalian tahu kalau setiap dua minggu sekali asrama _seme_ mengadakan acara kerja bakti? Dan sialnya, hari ini adalah hari minggu _itu_. Hilang semua ungkapan 'pagi, hal yang menyenangkan di asrama _seme_ ' dalam sekejap.

Bunyi bambu di pukul-pukul melantun dengan indahnya (baca: berisik) mengisi lorong kamar. Banyak orang mengeluh, tapi mau tak mau harus keluar kamar. Sayangnya, Takao masih penghuni baru. Dia tidak tahu kalau ada ritual seperti ini. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanya membenamkan kepala _raven_ nya dibantal berpulau hingga…

 _ **BRAAKKK!**_

Pintu kamarnya digebrak paksa.

"Ah, terima kasih Atsushi." Ucap suara asing.

Takao yang tidur nyenyaknya terganggu, melenguh kesal. "Ungghh…!"

Selimut tebalnya ditepis kasar. Sensasi dingin menerpa tubuh telanja— _uhuk_ , tubuh berbalut pajama.

"Kau! Bangun sekarang! Atau kau lebih memilih berlari dilapangan sekolah satu kali!?"

Mendengar kata 'lapangan sekolah' pikiran Takao membayangkan Gelora Bung Karno versi 5 kali lebih besar. Secepat kilat—takut yang meneriakinya tadi adalah guru—Takao duduk manis—meski matanya masih terpejam—dipinggir kasur.

"Cepat ikut beberes asrama! Atau nyawamu habis di lapangan sekolah!"

Dengan kalimat coretmengancamcoret dari coretcabeboncelcoret barusan—yang dikira Takao sebagai guru dan nyatanya tidak—surai merah dan ungu ngeloyor keluar kamar tanpa minta maaf.

"Eh?"

Meninggalkan Takao bersama wajah coretbodohcoret nya.

"Takao- _kun_ , ayo ikut kami."

Merasa mendengar suara, Takao mendongak kearah pintu dan menemukan sesosok set— _uhuk_ , manusia berbayang tipis bersama… badut ancol… ?

"Ayo Takao _cchi_! Kami akan jelas kan nanti _ssu_! Sekarang, ikut aja yok _ssu_!"

Ragu-ragu Takao nyengir kuda, menampar wajahnya—supaya benar-benar bangun—dan mengekori pasangan(?) waneh bin ajabib.

' _Apa-apaan ini…._ '

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan si Akashi _teme_!"

Lelaki beralis belah menatap coretenggakasihancoret kekasih(?)nya sambil melempar gagang sapu.

"Ck, biarin aja sih. Ntar kalo kedengeran nyawa kau—"

Belum kelar omongan Kagami, gunting merah merek Ak**ashi**si**rad**ja*gun**t*ing melesat melewati pipi Kagami. untung saja tidak lecet.

"Aku melihat kalian tidak bekerja lho…"

' _Njrit. Serem beud mukanye.'_

Batin semua orang yang tengah 'bergotong royong' kompak.

Ada Kagami dan Aomine yang kebagian nyapu. Kise dan Kuroko yang kebagian ngelap-ngelap. Murasakibara—yang menggebrak pintu Takao—memunguti sampah kemudian dimakan— _uhuk_ , dibuang. Nijimura dan Haizaki kebagian marah-marah— _salah_. Kebagian ngepel, dan masih banyak lagi. Dengan hebatnya Akashi si radja gunt— _salah_. Akashi memonitori semua kegiatan (gotong royong) layaknya seorang kapten. Serta seorang lelaki bersurai hijau lumut dengan kemoceng ditangan kirinya. Yang menarik semua atensi Takao—yang sebenarnya kebagian buang sampah.

' _Mereka kok… mesra banget ya…_ '

Batin Takao bak remaja kasmaran. Cepat-cepat ia hilangkan pikiran bodoh barusan, dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Dia hanya tidak sadar kalau manik _emerald_ terus memantauinya dari jauh.

"Shintarou, nanti siang makan denganku ya."

 _Jleb_. Takao merasa sebuah gunting merek ak— _uhk_ , menembus dadanya. Yang barusan itu suara si coretcabeboncelcoret kan?

"Hn? Ah Akashi, tentu."

 _Jleb_. Kok sakit ya? –pikir Takao sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Dan kau yang bawa tong sampah! Kerja yang benar!" teriak Akashi pakai _to'a_ masjid RT sebelah.

Kaget merasa dirinya yang di _to'a_ -in, Takao berteriak. "Y-ya! Maaf Kapten… ?"

Tapi kok kayak ga yakin gitu ya?

" _Takao…_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **END—lol. TBC lha.**

* * *

 **Kyuu's Note:**

Anjay. /baru ngikutin sekarang

akhirnya apdet juga.

ini gaje. absurd deelel. midotakanya sedikit deelel.

nih archive udah dibuat bulan kemaren... dilanjutin tengah bulan... diselesain lusa kemaren /hah

dah ya. ga tau mau ngomong apa.

buat yang nungguin maap ya, biasa kuota dan saia harus demo basket /ga nanya. plus ga ada yang nunggu

neks chapter udh mulai masuk plot kenapa diberi judul 'nyanko no ai'

agak sedikit canonfic dari komik... tapi... ya... alur saia ubah sendiri XD

oke. RnR yak~

 _salam hangat dari orang yang ngilang,_

 ** _kikyuu_**


End file.
